


i see you

by nightmmares



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 06:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmmares/pseuds/nightmmares
Summary: “Fjord?” She asks quietly, sitting so close that she can see the flecks of lighter gold in his green eyes.“Hm?” He tilts his head toward her, and her breath catches at how close their faces are to each other. Fjord’s cheeks begin to bloom a darker green-almost-blue color, but he holds her gaze.“I’m really proud of you, you know?” She says, smiling at the way his face darkens further.





	i see you

The underground city of Uthodurn is sprawling and beautiful, and Jester finds it a perfect piece to record in her journal for the Traveler. Perhaps this would be a better suited location for their convention—nearby to a volcano but also hidden in a giant cavern. She would have to have to add some extra oomf to her drawing, possibly leaving out the giant worms that had tried to eat her.

Journal in hand, paints securely tucked in her haversack, Jester leaves the group lounging in the rooms they’ve secured and leaves the tavern behind her. Nearby to the tavern is a large stalagmite that the city had built around, and she thinks the view must be lovely from atop it. She starts toward it, almost stumbling when she recognizes the verdant skin of the person already sitting at the base of it.

She approaches Fjord cautiously, trying to recall what Caleb had told her about being more mindful of other people. She’s a few steps away when he glances up and catches her eye. It still makes her chest flutter, even after all the time they’ve spent together. There is just something about the way he looks at her—like his attention is wholly hers. It’s unfamiliar and a little frightening but also exhilarating.

“Jester,” he says, his voice as smooth and flowing as it had been when they had first met each other. It feels odd to hear him speak it so freely, and she still suppresses a small surge of panic that he’s not meaning to do it. Once or twice, she had heard him slip up, and had always been quick to cover it. The grateful smile he had always sent her had made it all worth it.

“Hello, Fjord,” she greets, clutching her journal close, “I didn’t realize you were out here.”

“Yes, I…” he laughs half-heartedly and lets his head tilt back against the spike of rock, “…I needed some air.”

Her stomach twists at that, and she can’t help the frown that flits across her face. She wants so badly for him to be happy, and since denouncing Uk’otoa, he had seemed just a little bit lighter. Of course he was nervous and subconscious, but there had been a lightness to his shoulders, and eagerness with which he spoke his true voice.

“Mind if I get some air with you?” She asks, not waiting for an answer before plopping herself down next to him. It’s not the view she had imagined, but she certainly doesn’t mind it.

“Not at all,” he says, his eyes still tracing the jagged ceiling of the cavern. They are both silent for a moment, not entirely uncomfortable, but Jester finds there is too much she wants to say. There is always _too much _with Fjord.

“Fjord?” She asks quietly, sitting so close that she can see the flecks of lighter gold in his green eyes.

“Hm?” He tilts his head toward her, and her breath catches at how close their faces are to each other. Fjord’s cheeks begin to bloom a darker green-almost-blue color, but he holds her gaze.

“I’m really proud of you, you know?” She says, smiling at the way his face darkens further. He looks away from her, embarrassed, but she leans closer. "Everybody is.”

“I’m sure,” Fjord rolls his eyes, still refusing to meet her eyes, “My decisions have clearly kept everyone out of danger and have not come close to releasing some ancient beast.”

Jester hesitates, that little tug in her chest holding the words back for a moment, “Fjord…it’s not all your fault. You were dying. You didn’t know what would happen.”

“I suppose…” he mumbles and looks down at his hands. She can’t resist the urge to tuck her hand into his, and she tries not to focus on the contrast between their skin. Fjord looks up at her, surprised.

Jester smiles at him, genuine and open, “Even if Uk’otoa is an evil fish guy, I’m still glad he saved you. If he hadn’t, we might not be together now. And I would never want to change that.”

She can feel heat spread across her own cheeks, but she means every word. Even if Fjord only ever sees her as a friend, that’s enough for her. His face softens as he looks down at her, and once again their faces come very close to each other. “I would not, either,” he breathes, and it tickles her nose, “I do not know what I would do if you were not around.”

“You would be just fine,” she slides her hand out of his and pats his chest. “You probably would still be filing down your very handsome tusks,” she teases.

At the mention of his tusks, his hand rises immediately to cover his mouth. She sticks her tongue out at him and settles more comfortably against the stalagmite. She begins to unpack her things, unaware of Fjord’s gaze on her. He slowly lowers his hand again and coughs, “Jester?”

“Yuh?” she doesn’t look up at him, organizing her paints by favorite color.

“Thank you,” his voice is hoarse, and he pauses to clear it, “Thank you for always being there for me. Truly.”

She can’t help the smile that stretches across her face, and when she looks back at him, his face almost takes her breath away. They’ve both changed so much over the past year, but she can still see the parts of him that she’s always loved. “Thank you for not giving up everything about the Fjord I first met. I think he’s pretty wonderful.”

Fjord laughs at that and she is mesmerized by the happiness that lifts his face. She can’t look away from it. His eyes meet hers again, and something changes. Not changes, exactly, but _shifts. _His face softens again, and there are crinkles around his eyes, and he’s leaning towards her and then his lips are pressed against hers. She almost doesn’t believe it’s happening at first, a _real _kiss with Fjord. The soft exhale that escapes her is involuntary.

Fjord pulls away quickly, his face taught with panic, “Sorry! I’m sorry!” he stammers. “I shouldn’t have…”

Jester can’t help the hurt that begins to tug her shoulders down. She knows she’s no Avantika, but it can’t have been that bad, right? “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, no,” Fjord is so clearly keyed up, running a hand through his hair, “I just…I should not have just…kissed you like that. It’s…impolite.”

Jester’s heart is pounding, and she forces the words out softly, “I didn’t mind…”

“What?” Fjord’s face snaps to hers, and he seems surprised.

“Obviously I care about you, Fjord,” she says, trying to keep her voice steady. She doesn’t recall it ever going like this in any of her romance novels. “It’s okay if you…if you don’t really feel the same way. I would care about you either way.”

Fjord is silent for a moment, and she begins to panic. Perhaps she has just ruined their friendship. She’s so distracted that she almost misses his soft response, “I do feel the same way.”

“Really?” she blurts, and her heart flutters again at his soft laugh.

“Of course, I mean,” he looks embarrassed, “Who wouldn’t? You’re kind and generous and funny and beautiful…obviously.”

Obviously. No one has ever said those things about her, besides her mother. “Oh,” she says robotically, stunned, “Good.”

“Good?”

“Yes, good,” she blinks and finally smiles brilliantly at him. She likes the way his glances at her lips.

“Okay,” he says, and that’s all he can get out before she is leaning closer again. This time it is longer, softer, and it’s enough to fuel her fantasies for weeks. She can’t help the peal of laughter that escapes her when he pulls away.

“So, uh…” he rubs the back of his neck.

“Got all of the air you needed?” Jester smirks, laughing at his scandalized face. He shoots her a dirty look but still smiles at her.

“I don’t know. I may need more later.” She can feel the exhilaration growing against her ribs, and winks at him.

“I think that can be arranged.”

Fjord’s exit is clumsy, and she watches as he makes his way back to the tavern. She catches him glance back at her a few times and hides her grin in her journal. She does not draw the spiral of Uthodurn as she had intended. Instead, her green and blue paints ink across the paper, until Fjord’s head is tilted back and laughing once more. It is probably the happiest she has ever seen him look, and she wants to remember it.

Although, truthfully, she doesn’t think she’ll ever be able to forget it.


End file.
